


Deep Breath Before the Plunge

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath Before the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a prompt from [](http://faege.livejournal.com/profile)[ **faege**](http://faege.livejournal.com/)   at the same old [](http://community.livejournal.com/ohsam/profile)[ **ohsam**](http://community.livejournal.com/ohsam/)   birthday meme, but this is pretty far from what the prompt asked for.  I just got stuck on "Sam can't breathe."
> 
> Note: this was written before 5.22 aired, but the trailer was out.

Sam can’t breathe.

His body is breathing, somewhere, a deep uneven rhythm. Exertion, anger. A faint vibration. Words. But Sam is too deep, below self, brain, lungs, in the crushing dark, pressure that would crumple a steel hull, fathoms down. He can’t breathe.

He’s known this before. A cord round his neck, a monster with a face more familiar than his own, but he can’t remember, he can’t name or see. This must be after, past where he’s been, past where the last breath bursts and fear and choice and Yes and Sam are gone.

Sam can’t breathe. He can’t see, or touch. But there is sound. A voice, tumbling down in the dark, finding him. Familiar, an oversight, nothing whoever has his ears has regard for, a coin fallen through some neglected grating. “You in there, Sammy?”

And Sam’s there. His own eyes. Grass, sharp painful green. A bloody face. Dean. It’s his own hands fisted in cloth, his knuckles bruised by something small and metal, tangled in leather cord, and his lungs – _his_ lungs – are dragging in deep gulps of lilac, approaching rain, a hint of leather and sweat. His brother is right in front of him, under his hands, inches from his face, bleeding, and there’s no time, no sorry or it worked or goodbye. He can feel the cage behind him. He takes a deep breath. Steps back. Farther. Past the rings.

The world slams shut. He can’t breathe.


End file.
